Correspondence With Father
by Writcraft
Summary: Draco goes travelling after the war and sends letters to his father about his experiences.


My darling Son,

I know how you must be suffering after the dreadful events of the past few months. I am so pleased you have been able to take this opportunity to travel and enjoy yourself without the pressures of the events of the past few years. Once again, let me apologise for the pain you suffered. I do hope you write back to me soon - your Mother and I do so love to get your letters.

I thought you might be lonely travelling by yourself to numerous strange climes and so I have included a couple of your favourite songs which I used to sing to you as a child. I do hope they bring you comfort in these troubled times.

With love,

Father

**Songs for Draco**

Rah Rah Pureblood

Rah, rah Pureblood have you any money?

Yes sir, yes sir, so much it's funny

A vault for a Dark Lord

Three for my own

And none for the Weasleys who have an awful home

**My Favourite Things**

Hexes on Half-bloods and Slytherins' winning

Horcruxes, Purebloods and Dark Wizards grinning,

Dark parts of souls hidden deep in a ring,

There are a few of my favourite things

A cane with a snakes head and Wizards with faults,

Silver coins, gold coins and deep-bottomed vaults,

Dreams about ruling and being a king,

These are a few of my favourite things.

When the snake bites

When the Mark stings

When I'm feeling sad

I simply remember by favourite things

And then I don't feel so bad

* * *

Father

Please stop sending me letters. I am currently travelling under cover and I don't appreciate five snowy owls carrying letters bearing the Malfoy crest following me everywhere I go. It really is most inconvenient.

I am in Fiji now. The weather here is simply sublime. I am staying in a wonderful little hut and I have fresh flowers every morning. It is simply wonderful. Do tell Mother not to fret.

Yours inconspicuously,

Draco (no longer a Malfoy)

* * *

My darling Son

I only sent one owl this time and I made sure it was a particularly bedraggled one. It looked like something the Weasleys would pick up third hand. I also made absolutely sure not to stamp the letter with our crest.

I don't know why you feel you have to hide the fact you are a Malfoy, Draco. With genes like yours people are bound to guess and will likely admire you for being such a distinguished member of Wizarding society – the Malfoy name is extremely old and well respected, you realise.

Where are you now? Mother sends her love and a cashmere scarf in case you are chilly at night. We have also enclosed some of those chocolate truffles you enjoy.

With love,

Father

* * *

Father

I am increasingly more convinced that you are completely bonkers - a distinguished member of Wizarding society indeed.

Please thank Mother for the kind gesture but I really don't need a cashmere scarf. I am in Australia at the moment. A surf board would have been much more useful, or a yacht which I could use to host fabulous parties for my friends.

I have made a number of friends here, Father. I think I might stay for a while. Someone arrived the other day who I knew at Hogwarts. It's really quite surprising how well we get on together now, considering we were never particularly friendly back then.

He enjoyed sharing the truffles with me very much, although they had melted a little in the heat by the time he got round to eating them. Tell Mother not to worry though, it only made them all the more delicious apparently.

Yours stickily,

Draco (delighted to have company)

* * *

My darling Son,

I am delighted you have found a companion to accompany you on your travels. I can just imagine you now, two Slytherins together, enjoying laughing about the old days when you used to play pranks on Harry Potter and his merry band of Gryffindors.

Mother has asked me to tell you to make sure you don't get yourself killed surfing. It sounds like an awfully dangerous activity and one which is entirely inappropriate for Wizards of your status. We have used some of the money from the Malfoy vaults to buy you a yacht. It is only small, around 100ft I believe. After the comforts of the Manor your Mother and I can't imagine you being comfortable in such a small space. You used to get very claustrophobic.

Mother was delighted you and your school friend enjoyed the truffles. We have arranged for some champagne and strawberries to be delivered with the yacht along with another shipment of truffles.

Please come home soon, Son. We miss you.

Yours,

Father

* * *

Father

The yacht really is superb and the strawberries and champagne were just delightful!

My friend said I should thank you from him too. He had never really had champagne before but he found the fizziness very interesting. I must confess I did too. It felt simply wonderful sliding down my throat.

By the way Father I think you should know that it turns out I am gay. Completely, utterly, women do absolutely nothing for me kind of gay. Just in case you and Mother have been busy planning that marriage of mine. Don't worry about a Malfoy heir. I'm sure I can adopt.

I should also mention my friend was not sorted into Slytherin.

Yours,

Draco (a little bit loved up, truth be told)

* * *

Son

I thought you should know your Mother fainted promptly upon reading your letter. After reading the remainder she fainted again. I have spent most of the day trying to revive her with smelling salts.

I am obviously not happy about your experimenting with Wizards but we all did some of that in our youth, Draco. There is really no need to make this kind of tomfoolery into anything more than a bit of hi-jinks between two young men. I look forward to the day when you marry and produce an heir. I am sure you will come to your senses soon enough when the sun sets on your holiday romance.

I must confess some surprise to discovering your companion was not sorted into Slytherin. Given your intellect however, I suppose I can understand how you might find a Ravenclaw appealing.

Mother is not sending any more truffles. She does not want them to be used for improper purposes. I must say, I quite agree with her.

Father

* * *

Father

My companion – oh sod it, my boyfriend, was not sorted into Ravenclaw either. Before you have a fit, he's not in Hufflepuff. He's a Gryffindor, through and through. It's really quite precious.

If Mother is concerned about the truffles she probably doesn't want to know what we are currently doing with the strawberries.

Yours,

Draco (covered in fruit)

* * *

Son

Please stop sending obscene mail which makes your Mother faint.

You are a Malfoy and you will behave as such.

Come home.

Immediately.

Father

* * *

Lucius

Do sod off and stop distracting Draco, he is trying to concentrate on something which is really quite hard for him.

Not yours - never will be.

Harry Potter

* * *

Son

I am apoplectic with rage.

I am sending someone to follow you and bring you home immediately. He is a very powerful Wizard and more than a match for you and Potter.

We will discuss this when you return.

Father

* * *

Father

You sent Severus after us?

He told me you paid him a small fortune to track us down. I just thought you should know he is currently sunbathing on deck with Professor Lupin.

Psych.

Yours

Draco (surrounded by gay men and sunshine)

* * *

Draco was soaking up the sunshine after having just composed a rather entertaining letter to his Father. That would teach the bastard to make him take the Dark Mark.

"Okay, love?"

"More than okay." Draco let Potter capture his lips in a kiss which was just as scorching as the sunshine on the boat. He did love seeing Harry in speedos – they were deliciously revealing.

"Are you upset about your Father?"

Draco shrugged, his face crinkled in a frown which Harry started trying to kiss away very softly and in a way which was driving Draco completely mad.

"I don't like to upset him, but I really can't be bothered with this anymore. I don't want to stop being me, not for anyone. He either accepts me for who I am or he doesn't. It's as simple as that."

"I'm proud of you." Harry lay down next to Draco. He smelt of coconut oil and Draco wanted to eat him, right there on deck, Severus and his wolf be damned.

"You are?"

"Yes." Harry grinned wickedly. "Hey, do we have any of those truffles left?"

"Maybe…" Draco grinned at Harry and shuffled a little bit closer, so that he could inhale the sea salt and coconut on Harry's body, his face nuzzling a little in Harry's chest as he gave a little nip to one of Harry's nipples. "What were you thinking?"

"Well…" Harry arched into Draco's hand and Draco smirked at the feeling of the boy wonder hard and aching for his touch, "I was thinking we could leave them in the sun for far too long again and maybe you could lick them off ihere/i…?" Harry brought Draco's hand down to the front of his speedos which were tenting with no small amount of interest.

"And the strawberries?"

Harry groaned as Draco palmed at the front of his skimpy swim trunks, pulling Draco close to him with a punishing kiss.

"Use those too, if you like."

"Good gods, Potter, Malfoy, do you two ever stop shagging?"

Severus' voice carried across the deck and Draco laughed, giving Harry the snog of his life as he grinned into the kiss.

"No intention of stopping yet, Severus – you should relax a bit, I've never known a man to sunbathe in robes before."

With a grin Draco yanked Harry to his feet and pulled his eager Gryffindor into their bedroom. He was sure his father would be in touch again soon, no doubt raging about something or other. In the heat of the sun and with Harry in his arms however, he simply couldn't bring himself to care.

Draco succumbed to Harry's enthusiastic kisses and couldn't help smiling.

Everything would be fine, as long as Harry kept kissing him just like that.

**Epilogue**

Father

Harry and I decided to leave the sunshine behind for a bit. Turns out, Sev is a pretty competent sailor. He and Lupin are looking after the yacht and the truckloads of champagne.

I met Elvis Presley today. He's something to do with Muggle music, I didn't really get it.

They say blue and green should never be seen but blue looks good on Harry.

Really good.

Tell Mother not to faint again.

Yours,

Draco (A married man, apparently)

_~Fin~_


End file.
